Heathcliff
|sex= Male |race= Human |residence = Frederickson Mansion |friends= Fred Mr. Frederickson Mrs. Frederickson Hiro Hamada Baymax Go Go Tomago Honey Lemon Wasabi Mini-Max |family = Unnamed mother |occupation= Butler Chauffeur |likes = Snow cones, croissants, reading, hot baths |debut = Big Hero 6 |voice actor= David Shaughnessy }}Heathcliff is Fred's family butler and loyal aide to the Big Hero 6 team. Background Not much is known about Heathcliff's past, except that he attended butler school and was selected by Mr. Frederickson himself, following his graduation. Mr. Frederickson proceeded to train Heathcliff to serve as his right-hand during his career as Boss Awesome, which gave Heathcliff proficiency for undercover work. He retired to serving the Frederickson family as their butler and chauffeur. Appearance Heathcliff is a balding Caucasian man with slick brown hair parted in back, brown eyes, and a small, pointed mustache. He wears a classic black tie outfit, which is visibly tight on him. Personality Heathcliff is loyal to the Fredericksons and serves their needs, but most of the time appears stoic or emotionless, except on certain occasions, such as when he talks about the things he likes. Despite his apparent lack of emotion, he is not as stoic as he appears; though he is quite refined most of the time, he is not above making dry quips or humor. He also does not accept any disrespect for his merit as a butler or any butlers from the more intolerant types of San Fransokyo elite. This was especially evident in "The Fate of the Roommates," when he was mocked by the wealthier competitors, Heathcliff—maintaining his tranquil cadence—self-admitted he will relish victory over the naysayers. He would return the insult in kind after outracing the competitor. Fred considers Heathcliff a friend and acts excited around him at times. Heathcliff is also allowed to use many of the Frederickson's belongings, such as the bathtub in their limo. Powers and Abilities Heathcliff has no powers, but has shown some special skills. *'Expert driving skills:' In "The Fate of the Roommates," Heathcliff demonstrated adept navigational skills and was shown to be adaptable to whatever vehicle he was in. At one point, while out-driving Mr. Sparkles' race cars, he was able to deduce when to swerve and avoid an oncoming truck. This was all when he was driving a limo, a normally ill-suited car for speed, displaying his resourcefulness. *'Acting:' According to Mr. Frederickson, Heathcliff was trained in method acting in order to infiltrate enemy lines undetected. This includes passing as a doctor, banker, and hot-air balloon enthusiast. History ''Big Hero 6 Heathcliff is first introduced after Fred and his friends clash with Yokai and are thrown to the bottom of the bay. Fred then takes them to his mansion, where Go Go initially becomes irritated as she thinks he is joking around. Just then, he is greeted by Heathcliff, much to his friends' confusion and skepticism. Fred fist-bumps him and seconds later, Baymax does the same, followed by the "Bah-la-la-la" which Hiro taught him. Hiro then decided to prepare his friends better to face Yokai once more, so he gave them special battle suits and equipment which they tested with Heathcliff while he wore a mask similar to the one Yokai wore. They, however, did not harm him. Later, after they set out to capture Yokai, Hiro abandons his team at Akuma Island after raging out for foiling his blind attempt to kill Yokai. But Fred calls Heathcliff and he returns them to San Fransokyo, where they calmed Hiro down and forgave him. Season 1 Following Yokai's defeat and arrest, the team return to their normal lives, but Fred still wishes to continue being a superhero. His friends refuse, so he stands atop his mansion's roof while monologuing to himself as it rains. Then Heathcliff offers him cocoa and Hiro arrives, asking Heathcliff where Fred is. Hiro asks Fred for help and both are forced to work for Mr. Yama to retrieve Baymax from his lair, though they end up captured by Yama and his henchmen. Later, Go Go, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi learn about this and go save them with the help of Heathcliff, who takes everyone away in the Frederickson helicopter. Due to this, Fred again tries to convince his friends to become a superhero team; he even requests a light signal for when they are needed, though he sees it was erroneously written as "HALP" instead of "HELP." He asks Heathcliff if they kept the receipt, but the butler says they did not. After facing Yama and his army of robots again, the team realize Fred was right all along and Fred and his friends become Big Hero 6. Heathcliff begins to aid them with anything they require. He is also seen in the short "Baymax and Fred" when Fred tries to give Baymax a new alter-ego and costume; so Baymax dresses up as a butler, but Fred claims he doesn't need two. In "Fred's Bro-Tillion," Heathcliff helps Fred and Mrs. Frederickson to prepare for Fred's bro-tillion event, and when Fred's friends arrive, explains what the event is about. However, Go Go doesn't understand Heathcliff's ''fancy talk, so she tells Fred to explain what he said. Heathcliff also comments on how Binky Mole is an insufferable woman, but he is not seen later at the bro-tillion. In "Muirahara Woods," Heathcliff takes Hiro, Baymax, and Fred to Muirahara Woods since Hiro and Fred were curious about what Go Go went to when she was not with the team. Heathcliff waits in the Frederickson's limo while Hiro, Baymax, and Fred go into the forest, but they became lost. Fred thinks Heathcliff may be worried about them, but he was just relaxing at the limo's hot tub. When Fred, Hiro, and Baymax are saved by the rest of the team, they return to the limo to see that Heathcliff had fallen asleep. However, Fred tells them not to wake him up because he looked too peaceful. In "Kentucky Kaiju," Heathcliff accompanies Fred when he is about to obtain his Kentucky Kaiju animatronic, so Fred excitedly asks Heathcliff to guess what's in the giant shipment crate. Heathcliff smiles and asks if it's a snow cone machine, but Fred tells him that is not it, though he liked the idea. When Fred gets the animatronic, he sees it was just a small toy and not a huge robot, so he is disappointed about it. When Fred reads Karmi's fan-fiction story about Big Hero 6, he tries to copy one of Karmi's invented moves along with Honey Lemon at one of the ponds in his house. However, Honey sees there are fishes in the water, so Heathcliff takes care of them and puts them in a fish tank. A huge icicle is caused by Fred and Honey's move, which traps Fred and Heathcliff simply takes some of the ice to make a snow cone. In "Big Problem," Heathcliff is seen helping to clean up Fred's bedroom after Orso Knox attacked the place. When Baron Von Steamer returns to take revenge against Mr. Frederickson, Heathcliff receives a message from Steamer, so he calls Big Hero 6 to watch the message. He also helps Fred in training so that he can go fight Steamer in place of his father. As he did with Yokai, Heathcliff uses a cheap Baron Von Steamer costume so Fred can practice, but he only manages to tickle Heathcliff with his moves. He also appears in "Countdown to Catastrophe." Fred shows he requested a new Kentucky Kaiju mecha after the last one was destroyed; he shows it to Hiro and Baymax at the pier, with Heathcliff along with them. Hiro decides to test his new energy amplifier in the Kaiju, so Hiro, Baymax, and Fred get inside it and do a giant jump to the sky. When they fall, Heathcliff pulls out his umbrella, though the splash is huge and Heathcliff is covered by algae, clams, and even an octopus. Season 2 While picking up Fred from Richardson's comic book shop, Heathcliff gets caught in a street race with cars from Mr. Sparkles' racing competition. Heathcliff, notably surprised by this turn of events, maneuvers the limo out of harm's way. Later, the team recruits Heathcliff in entering Mr. Sparkles's competition posing as a racer and put an end Mr. Sparkles's scheme. Heathcliff manages to keep his pace in the race but it is not long before Mr. Sparkles hijacks one of the cars as part of his getaway, whom Heathcliff tries to trail. After Heathcliff gets his vehicle destroyed by Mr. Sparkles' chicken-ship, he continues the chase in his limousine, where he saves a woman and her baby from one of the incoming drone cars. He is listening to music while Hiro chases Sirque through Fred's fancave. Appearances Gallery Screenshots Heathcliff opens door.jpg Fred Heathcliff fistbump.jpg|Heathcliff welcomes Fred. Baymax and Heathcliff.jpg Yokaicliff.jpg|Heathcliff helps the team train. Honey and Heathcliff.jpg Honey Lemon hugs Heathcliff.jpg Heathcliff croissant 1.jpg Heathcliff croissant 2.jpg|Unmasked by Go Go. Heathcliff fire ring.jpg Fred and Heathcliff.jpg Heathcliff reads.jpg Wasabi and Heathcliff.jpg Heathcliff umbrella.png Hiro and Heathcliff.png Heathcliff helicopter.png Fred light.png Fred Heathcliff.png Butler Baymax.png Fred and Heathcliff.png Fred's Bro-Tillion 1.jpg Heathcliff Fred.png Fred FBT.png Heathcliff closeup.png Fredmeasures.png MrsFredericksonHeathcliff.png Fred in tub.png Heathcliff sunglasses.png Heathcliff relaxing.png|Heathcliff sleeps in the limo tub. Heathcliff sleeps.png Frederickson boat.png Fred with Heathcliff.png Fred Heathcliff KK.png Fred gets Kaiju.png Heathcliff fishes.png Fredsicle.png Cleaning up Fred's room.png Team message.png Fred training 1.png Heathcliff Steamer.png|Heathcliff as Baron Von Steamer Five Point Poke.png Heathcliff tickled.png Fred takes Hiro to the bay.png Kentucky Kaiju 2.0.png Fred looks at amplifier.png Heathcliff Umbrella.png Octocliff.png Fate of the Roommates 1.jpg Fate of the Roommates 9.jpg Fate of the Roommates 12.jpg Baby and mother.jpeg Fate of the Roommates - Heathcliff and BH6.jpg Heathcliff porch.jpg Miscellaneous BH6 characters.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans